


dont read this like fr this is a wip

by joshurlocalmeme



Category: IDKHOW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurlocalmeme/pseuds/joshurlocalmeme





	dont read this like fr this is a wip

Mr Sinister

Ryan Seaman - protagonist, freelance photographer/videographer  
Dallon Weekes - antagonist, singer/songwriter/bass player

Playlist/Chapter Titles:

(extras):  
Delilah 1968 - epilogue/credits  
I Can’t Decide - 2nd credits song  
Every Breath You Take - 2nd trailer song

Die Alone  
Ryan has been hired for a concert photography gig at an event night. He makes his way through the crowd having lost his photographer pass but stops dead when he sees who’s onstage. Dallon James Weekes. It’s been years, no, even longer since he last saw him. His eyes were closed, singing with his full chest. Ryan couldn’t believe how much he’d changed, his hair no longer flopped over his eyes like a puppy, it was swept back, tinged in the blue lights. He had changed too, Ryan supposed, his mop had been tamed and put up, dyed various colours before it was back to a natural brown.

“I guess I’ll die, alone-ly guy.”

That song. It was their song. He is still performing their song after all this time.  
A pain clutches his heart and he pushes his way out of the mob with muttered apologies.

“You’ll love them dude, come on,” Ryan’s friend nudged him. “You can take a couple photos to put in your portfolio!” He winked and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
“If you like them then I suppose I can-”  
“That’s the spirit!”

Ryan ends up in a lot of situations like this one, in some kid he doesn’t know the name of’s garage front row to a band he doesn’t even know the name of. His camera hung heavy around his neck, he was anchored now and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take the best goddamn photos this no name band has ever seen.

They’d already set up, apparently waiting on one more member, the lead singer. Ryan rolled his eyes and shifted on the spot to keep his legs alive. The door burst open, announcing the arrival of a tall guy- in a trenchcoat? This is just strange.

“Sorry to keep you waiting everyone! I had some very important business to attend to,” his gaze landed on Ryan and he held it as he walked to the mic stand. He swung the bass strap around his neck and grinned at the crowd. “I see we have some pretty, pretty people with us tonight, always nice to see lovely faces.” He caught Ryan’s eye and winked. Ryan looked away and frowned, suddenly invested in his camera settings.

“Get on with it, Dallon!” Someone yelled from the crowd and a couple of laughs arose, all in good fun.

Dallon smiled. “Alright, alright, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Our first song tonight is what some people call a sad one, I just call it the truth.”

Ryan readied his camera, he decided to record the first verse and chorus then go on to snap photos through the songs until he’d have enough and have an excuse to leave.

“1, 2, 1234!”

This song was slow. Ryan rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fifteenth dozen time this evening.

Then the drums and keys collided and- 

“Can I die away from you?”

-Oh God his voice.

Ryan almost forgot he was recording.

“What you do, it isn’t ordinary too.”

It was anything but expected, anything but ordinary, anything- anything that Ryan had ever heard before in person.

Entranced is a strong word.

“There’s nothing to do, but lie.”

A strong word, but a truthful one.

“I guess I’ll die, guess I’ll die alone-ly guy.”

Ryan didn’t even notice Dallon staring at him but here he is now, singing the next verse straight at Ryan who does not blush brighter than a christmas tree- it’s just the lighting.  
The blinking camera filming nothing but the floor, Ryan found himself enjoying the set, he found his smile by the second song and by the third he was dancing.

“We have one more song before we finish,” Dallon announced, playful boos ensued and he chuckled. “This one goes out to someone I haven’t met yet, or maybe I have and they just don’t know it yet, we’ll see.”

He swapped his bass for a ukelele before jumping off stage and coming face to face with Ryan. Who lit up, yet again. He nodded.

“You got a camera right?”

Ryan blinked.

“Me? Oh yeah, yeah.”

Dallon shook his head, hair falling into his face with that damned smirk. Looking up through his fringe, he said, “You think you could film this for me?”

Ryan frowned for a split second before nodding furiously, blushing.

“That’s why I’m here.”

How could he be so stupid? Dallon wanted the camera not him. Feeling like a dumbass, he held the camera up wanting to disappear because of his dumb one sided flirting.

He focused on getting the shot right but then the singing (oh god the singing) started.

“Could this be love at first sight or should I walk by again?”

That’s when Ryan realised with a pink tint to his ears that Dallon wasn’t looking at the camera. He was looking straight into Ryan’s soul and back and jeez if this isn’t love, Ryan doesn’t know what is. Not that he’s getting ahead of himself or anything.

( rest of chapter:  
Dallon and ryan chat after the brobecks show “see you around” that man was going to be the death of him  
Modern dallon catches ryan after the show. “Hey, Seaman.” Ryan spun around met with the grin that claimed his heart once again. (end of chapter - cliffhanger) )

True Love Ways  
“How long has it been?” Dallon asked, still sweaty from the adrenaline and stage lights.  
Ryan chuckled nervously. He felt bad that he honestly couldn’t remember.  
“Too long!”

Dallon studied him for a moment, Ryan was afraid he was about to be called out on his bullshit but Dallon waved it off with a laugh.

“You’re right, how’s the photography going?”

Ryan (was taken aback) at how time had healed all wounds, their split was messy and Ryan himself took most of the responsibility.

“It’s going well! Got a gig every other day, keeps me busy,” Ryan smiles and gets lost then trips over his words. “Uh, how’s the- how’s the band? Looks like you did well in there!”

Dallon chuckles. “Thanks, yeah it’s going great! Bigger crowds than the brobecks days that’s for sure.”

The smile didn’t meet his eyes for a second.

“Well the acoustics are better in there than Tod’s garage, smells better too,” Ryan adds and Dallon nods along, all smiles. There’s a beat of silence.

“Hey, uh,” why the fuck are you asking this Ryan what are you doing. “You’re still playing that song, you’re still playing uh ‘die alone’.”

Dallon smiles at the ground. “What can I say it’s a good song.” Ryan nods, makes sense. “Holds a lot of meaning for me.”

So this is what a punch to the gut feels like. ‘For me’.  
Ryan was about to protest and say something stupid like the song is still dear to him too but one of Dallon’s bandmates interrupt them.

“Weekes! We’ve got the meet and greets in 5, come on.”

Some things never change.

“COMING!” Dallon yells over his shoulder before he gets something out of his pocket and presses it in Ryan’s palm. “Look I debated giving this to you but I want to be friends again, if you accept text me, okay? Alright.”

And then he was off, disappearing back into the venue.

Ryan opens his palm slowly, irrationally nervous of a tiny piece of paper, and holds it up to the light to read.

‘If you would like to be friends with Dallon Weekes again, please text YES to ##########.’

“He’s still a fuckin nerd,” Ryan grins, stashing the paper into his pocket. He walks to the road still high off the concert energy and the promise of something new. He sighs as he waits for his taxi to arrive.

It is only then that he realises he had only taken 3 videos for his work.

“FUC-”

If You Like It Or Not  
Past - Dallon being too clingy- get irrationally jealous and angry at other brobecks members for being close to ryan + violent when ryan isn’t around, ryan having a breakdown bc of his (and ultimately their) uncertain future

Mike gestures for him to follow, and stops round the corner, out of earshot from the rest.  
“Could you have a word with Dallon?” Mike starts and looks uneasy as Ryan gives him a quizzical look. “He’s always so, like, overprotective of you. Glaring at us whenever we talk to you for too long, stuff like that. It’s kind of a bummer.”  
Ryan raised his eyebrows.  
“I didn’t pick up on that, must be blind. Yeah, sure I’ll talk to him,” he says, feeling awful. He genuinely had no clue Dallon was being this type of, what? Jealous?  
“Whatcha doing?” An arm wrapped around Ryan’s shoulder, drawing him closer to the chest behind him.  
Mike gave Dallon a glance then Ryan before excusing himself. Here goes nothing.  
“Dal-”  
Before he had a chance to talk he’s pushed against the wall, a mouth pressed against his. It’s not unwelcome but considering what Mike had just told him-  
Ryan shoves Dallon off him, trying to be gentle.  
“I need to talk to you.”  
Dallon’s hurt expression pierces his heart. Fuck, this is going to be harder than he had thought.  
“Nothing too serious, don’t worry! It’s just the other guys think you’re too protective of me, you don’t need to, y’know, they’re not going to try anything.”  
Ryan shrugs and plays with the buttons on Dallon’s shirt waiting for a response, keeping his close in fear that he’d run away.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be all jealous. It’s just with what happened before I guess I still kinda think it’ll happen again. Not on purpose! I know you would never cheat and the guys aren’t like that! I don’t know, I’ll just make a conscious effort not to, and it’s no excuse for,” he looks down at the ground awkwardly and gestures. “Acting this way, I’m sorry.”  
“Hey,” Ryan tilts his chin up to so they make eye contact. “Thank you for being honest, I know it must be hard for you with what has happened before but I value your trust above anything. Give it to me and you don’t have to worry about another guy ever again, okay?”  
Dallon smiles shyly and nods before Ryan pulls him into another kiss.

Present - They begin texting and plan to meet up, talk things over and smooth out any hidden beef so they can move on properly. Ryan confesses he still thinks about dallon a lot and dallon is a cute big eyes embarrassed emoji.

[text convo]  
Ryan’s heart’s in his ears by the sound of it. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for Dallon to arrive. Why was he so nervous?

Heartbreak or Death  
Past - Dallon isn’t taking the break up well but has cut ties with Ryan who still wanted them to be friends but he understands that he said things he can’t take back. Ryan only knows how Dallon is doing by listening to his music, he went to one brobecks show but felt too much like a stalker, too overwhelming so he left and vowed to not listen to his music again.  
Present - Their love is rekindling, Ryan sees a future with him now, both being happy with stable careers but then Ryan’s ex comes up in conversation and he’s thrown back into his time with him.  
Past - Ryan’s ex treats him like shit. He leeches off him and does nothing to support him except buy him roses on occasion. It’s loveless and disgusting but it’s the best he thinks he deserves. Then comes a knock on the door.  
My Funny Valentine  
Past: it’s a cop, says his ex has gotten into a bad crash, probable drink driving. Ryan is shocked his mouth cant move as tears slip from his eyes, amounting in a crescendo. “He’s dead?” “Not yet but it isn’t looking hopeful.” Ryan drives to the hospital where they tell him the bad news. “I’m afraid he’s passed, Mr Seaman.” “Can’t you do anything?” He screams, mouth torn open in agony. “What do we pay you for? You- you-” “Please follow me, Mr Seaman, I’ll answer all your questions in another room.”  
Present: Ryan tells Dallon the story and Dallon is shocked. He doesn’t know what to say. Ryan doesn’t need him to say anything. “This is weird, but could I have a hug?” Dallon nods and awkwardly holds his arms out as Ryan falls into him, only realising he’s crying as Dallon’s shirt gets wet under his face. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Dallon strokes his back rhythmically and Ryan squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in his scent. He feels safe. He finally feels safe. “Could you sing to me?” It comes out tiny and muffled against clothes. Dallon hums and rocks him back and forth, leaning back against the sofa bringing Ryan with him. “Could this be love at first sight or should I walk by again?” It’s a slower version, a lullaby version, Ryan realises. He smiles despite himself. “Your photogenically dressed the conversation begins.” “I’ve missed you,” Ryan sighs, the words leave his mouth before he has time to process them. There’s a pause in the song but then it continues.  
Hey there Delilah  
Present - Ryan wakes up on an unfamiliar bed wrapped up in a warm duvet, he’s wearing yesterday’s clothes and yesterday’s regrets and immediately wants to be sleep again. He stretches and yawns, rolling onto his side. Huh, the pillow smells like Dallon. THE PILLOW SMELLS LIKE DALLON. They didn’t? Did they? He doesn’t remember but is glad to see a glass of water welcoming him on the bedside table. “Morning!” Dallon calls softly from the door. “How are you feeling?” Ryan groans and pulls himself up, eyes half closed as he chugs the water and instantly regrets it as the nauseous feeling weighs in his stomach. “Like shit.” Dallon chuckles and Ryan shoots him daggers. “Hey sorry man, you’re the one that drank too much, I feel fine!” “Fuck off.” Dallon’s laugh tugs at the corners of Ryan’s mouth. He couldn’t help but grin. “By the way, before you assume anything, I let you crash in my bed and I took the couch, nothing happened.” Ryan smiles, eyes slipping shut on their own. “Thank you.” “Hungry?” Dallon asks. “I make a mean toast.” “Yeah I remember,” Ryan says then immediately wishes he hadn’t. Drunk Ryan is open but now they’re both sober he doesn’t want to stir up old shit. “How could you forget,” Dallon simply answers with a little smile then leaves the room.  
Past - Ryan is at a party, he doesn’t want to be there. His shitty boyfriend passed away a month ago and he won’t be over it anytime soon. He goes to take another swig of the wine bottle, confused when nothing comes out. How has he drank that much already? Oh well, it’ll make the party more bearable, that’s for sure. He laughs at that, now he knows he’s feeling a slight buzz. People pass him that he’s never seen before, he lost his friends half an hour in and he’s not sure he’ll ever find them again in this place. Twisting off the cap of another bottle he takes a drink and splutters all over the place. He’s so dumb, he can’t even drink properly. “You alright?” A girl asks looking over at him from where she’s sat with her friends. Ryan sighs. “Yeah, thanks, I’m a mess.” The girl stands and walks over to him, pulling him up. “You wanna dance?” She asks. He feels bad, he really does. “I’m- a- how do I say this...?” “You’re not into me? That’s fine!” She smiles as if it’s no big deal but he still feels guilty. “No, no! Well, yes. I’m not, y’know, into girls.” He finishes quietly and her eyes widen, nodding. “Ahh gotcha, that’s fine too! You should probably clean yourself up still,” she laughs and grabs her drink from her friend. “Let’s go!” They talk about nothing and everything, getting kicked out the bathroom for chatting too long they end up on a sofa in a tidy bedroom with another empty bottle. Ryan confesses about his ex. She had had a similar experience. He didn’t feel quite ready to talk about Dallon until she put on one of his songs.  
He knew it was that as soon as the first chord was struck. “Could we skip this one?”  
He asks and she nods, not asking questions. But he could tell she was dying to know so he sighs a lengthy sigh.  
“He’s my ex.”  
“Who? Dallon Weekes?”  
Ryan nods, sure it’s something about hearing his full name that makes him wince.  
“We dated three years ago. It was a messy break up but,” He tugs on a loose thread of his shirt. “It was special. He is special. To me.”  
“It,” she exhales slowly, as if picking her next words carefully. “It sounds like you’re not over him, no offence.”  
Ryan furrowed his brow, intent on tearing the thread off as if it were his connection to Dallon.  
“Honestly, I don’t think I ever will be.” He confesses and tips his head back too fast, wincing when it hits the wall.  
“Woah, careful,” she holds the back of his head. “And I think that’s okay, some people y’know come into your life and fuck shit up. In a good way or a bad way. But some people do both and it’s them that change you. You might not be over him now or maybe ever, but as long as you have dear memories of him then that’s what matters. Right? I think I’m rambling and don’t know what I’m talking about.”  
“I get you,” Ryan smiles. And he thinks he actually does.  
I Want You to Want Me  
present:  
Ryan gnaws at his lip. This is dumb but his heart is pounding like he’s a teenager again. His thumb hovers over the send button before he closes his eyes and presses it, throwing his phone onto the bed beside him.  
Ryan Seaman: Would you like to go for a coffee sometime?  
It is simple, it is professional, it is extremely stupid.  
He was meant to resolve things with Dallon not fall in love with him all over again. A less controlled part of his brain tells him that they’re adults now and the past is in the past. He wants nothing more than to believe that, Dallon made him breakfast last week and showed him some demos he’s been working on, they were friends again. But then Dallon was making him blush and Ryan caught himself staring at his lips and hands and he knew the feeling all too well.  
He nods in conclusion. This is dumb.  
If he wanted to try again with Dallon then so be it, and if Dallon doesn’t feel the same way then that would be fine because you can’t say that Ryan didn’t try and then he wouldn’t know-  
Dallon Weekes: Love to! It’s soon but how about tomorrow? I can pick you up at 11.  
Ryan’s heart ran a race.  
Ryan Seaman: Yes please.  
Dallon Weekes: It’s a date.  
And is it??? Ryan chose coffee on purpose because that’s obviously universal talk for date but what if Dallon thinks its like a meeting or a thing that’s completely platonic like friends! Friends get coffee!  
Ryan sighs and debates whether sending an emoji or a smiley face would come off as desperate. Maybe he should’ve gone for a bar in the evening, that’s more intimate than a cafe, right? He chucks his phone aside and lays down, staring at the ceiling fan. Maybe they’ll hang long enough to head to a bar afterwards.  
past : she never answered any of his texts or calls, he feels ridiculous for being worried because this happens all the time, you’re friends when you’re drunk then when you’re sober the next morning you delete the contact and pretend it never happened. Well, happens all the time to other people, Ryan can’t seem to want to let the past go. He feels bad for still thinking about Dallon, it’s been three whole years and he can’t get that stupid grin out of his head. He was the one who dumped Dallon!  
“If you wanted him so bad you would’ve never split up with him,” he muttered to himself, sighing.  
One Way or Another  
Ryan felt a rush of nerves pour over him as he sees Dallon’s car pull up. He waves awkwardly and inwardly cringes as he rushes over to open the door.  
“Were you waiting outside long? I’m sorry I had to stop for gas on the way,” Dallon says as he checks his mirrors and he pulls out.  
“Nope, not at all. It’s a nice day anyway,” Ryan says. Was that lame?  
“That it is,” Dallon hums and turns on the stereo, Bowie comes on.  
Ryan smiles, he was always listening to this song when they were dating; he guesses not much has changed.  
“You still wanna go sit in a cafe? I was thinking we could get the coffee to go and sit in the park, be a shame to waste this weather,” Dallon glances over at him and Ryan nods enthusiastically. That’s surely a romantic gesture, right?  
They grab their coffees and a cookie each, Ryan refuses to admit he blushes furiously when Dallon holds the door open for him and winks. Walking down the street, Ryan realises Dallon’s looking at him more than usual then he accidentally catches his eye. They trade a small smile and, like the babies they are, look away fast. They click. The connection never went. And as the sun starts to get lower in the sky, Ryan isn’t sure they’ve stopped talking since they’ve sat on the bench. He now knows everything about the band and Dallon’s ex boyfriend (who was a dick like Ryan’s) and how his family still don’t approve of his ‘lifestyle’ but still act civil. Ryan tells Dallon about his photography and instagram (he got noticed by Green Day!) and how he’s content in where he is now. Dallon smiles and says he’s proud of Ryan. And then he’s leaning in and this is what has been missing all these years and Ryan’s just so happy to have him again. The feeling of Dallon’s hand on his cheek and before long its wiping away a tear he didn’t know had spilt.  
“You okay?” Dallon asks worried, still only inches away from his face. The concern etched into his eyebrows makes Ryan’s heart ache.  
“I’m just so happy,” Ryan whispers, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, and they are the only people in the world.  
“Good,” Dallon kisses his cheek before finding his mouth again and nothing else matters.  
I Will Possess Your Heart  
“Happy one year, baby!”  
Ryan jumps as Dallon bursts into the bedroom holding a bunch of sunflowers.  
“Jesus fucking- Dallon! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Ryan clutches his chest and smiles despite himself.  
“Start the day off with a bang, huh,” Dallon laughs as Ryan shakes his head. “You still like pancakes?”  
“Of course!” Ryan sat up, accepting the sunflowers.  
“Good because I have some coming...right up, stay right there,” Dallon rushes out the room and Ryan could forgive the smell of burning because they’ve been together one whole year! It feels like the first time all over again but yet it feels different. They make each other better.  
“So,” Dallon opened the door with his back, holding two plates with stacks of pancakes on them. “We may have lost a pan but! We have breakfast made from love.”  
Ryan took his plate and gave Dallon a kiss in return.  
“Thank you so much! These look wonderful.”  
Dallon gave him a grin and a mouthful of pancake in the shape of “You’re welcome”.  
He couldn’t think of anything better.  
Oh Klahoma  
Present: Wedding reception  
“And these are my associates.”  
Ryan nods to them politely, mentally rolling his eyes. That’s the trouble with LA, two people got married and everyone treats it as a networking event. He doesn’t even remember the name of the guy that he was talking to, this manor is filled with clones. He sighs in relief as he sees Dallon coming back from the bathroom.  
“This is my partner,” he introduces them.  
“Dallon Weekes, nice to meet you…” Dallon gives a firm handshake, he was always better at this than Ryan.  
“(insert famous authors name).” (Name), that was it.  
“So what do you do, Mr Weekes,” (Name) asks and Ryan excuses himself to get another glass. Lord knows he needs it. Making his way to the spread of over the top party food, he spots a lady he can’t quite place. His brow furrows as he takes a sip of champagne, their eyes meet and it comes rushing back to him. Hope.  
Her eyes widen and she breaks into a smile, approaching him.  
“Holy shit!” She whispers and covers her mouth. “I know you! Ryan from the party!”  
And she’s tipsy.  
“Yeah! Hope, right?”  
She nods enthusiastically. “I know that it was a long, long time ago but I feel really bad about not texting you the next day. Like we really hit it off and I really wanted to be best friends with you and everything but some shit happened and well, I got into a car accident and-”  
“Woah, woah, woah, you don’t have to feel bad about not texting me if you got into an accident. I’d say that’s a solid excuse, holy shit.”  
She shrugs. “Old car, you know, nobody was seriously hurt so it’s fine!” She grins. “You wanna exchange numbers now?”  
Ryan pulls out his phone and brings up the new contact screen. “There you go.”  
He looks up and sees Dallon pulling away from the social climbers before making his way over. He pulls Ryan close to his side and kisses his cheek before leaning over him to get another champagne glass.  
Hope gives Ryan a raised eyebrow and shit he remembers everything he had said to her that night.  
“Hope, this is Dallon, my boyfriend. Dallon, this is Hope, a friend I met at a party a couple years ago.”  
Dallon gives her his award winning smile and shakes her hand.  
They exchange pleasantries before Hope asks the question that’s been passed around everyone at this function ‘How do you know the couple?’  
Dallon leapt into his story about how they met James through Craiglist to take anniversary photos and Hope gave Ryan a glance. He doesn’t know why she cares so much about him when they met once a long time ago. Still, it’s kind of sweet, he just needs her to see that Dallon’s changed.  
Tiptoe Through the Tulips  
Break Your Arm  
Tonight You Belong to Me  
Saint Bernard  
Present -  
Ryan pushed open the door with his back, tray in hand with two steaming mugs.  
“Hey Dallon, I got you your-”  
“You slept with him didn’t you?”  
His voice distant. Back to the door. Staring at the black computer screen.  
“What?” Ryan felt an involuntary shiver. He had never heard him talk like this before.  
“You did.” Dallon laughs, empty and humourless. “There’s no point lying, Ryan.”  
“Dallon, I don’t know what you’re-”  
“Mike. You slept with Mike. While we were dating. You were sneaking around behind my back, I knew it. I knew I couldn’t trust you.”  
“Please, I-”  
Dallon sprang up, eyes wild with fury.  
Ryan takes a step backwards, tray beginning to shake in his hand.  
“Dallon?” He says, an instant chill reaching his core as the wild stare is directed at him. “What-?”  
“I’m going to pay my old buddy, my old pal, my old FRIEND, a visit. He’d like that wouldn’t he?! Be surprised, after all these years! Invite me in, give me a drink, ask how I am, choke on his own blood. All in a day's work!”  
“Dallon, you’re not thinking straig-”  
All Ryan felt next was scalding hot tea on his stomach, the wall against his back and a hand tight around his throat.  
“Listen here,” Dallon presses harder, as Ryan tries to claw at his hand. “LISTEN here.” He smacks Ryan’s head against the wall, loosening the grip a little as Ryan stops struggling and freezes. “We had it all, look around you! We were going to be a happy little family. But now what? Ten fucking years has been built on lies? Spent my life looking after a selfish liar?!” He snarls in Ryan’s face with an accusatory finger. Dallon shakes his head slowly with that grin, that fucking grin. “Don’t even think about leaving.”  
He drops Ryan and leaves the room with a slam of the door. Ryan rolls over on the ground, gasping for air, tears flooding his cheeks.  
Mr Sinister  
The front door slams open, the files were uploading and Ryan wasn’t about to go down without a fight. He held his position behind the studio’s door, hearing the floorboards creak downstairs.

“Oh Ryan~” the sing song voice echoed around the house. “What will it take, Ry-aaan? What else should I do? What more do you want hm? Really Ryan, I’ve got all this blood on my hands for you and you’re not even rushing to wash it off? Such an ungrateful bitch.”

Ryan had to close his eyes for a second, he did not make Dallon do it. He didn’t.

“We were made for each other baby, me and you we’re as messed up as each other, or maybe you don’t think that? But still, you couldn’t get me out of your head couldja? Do I need to open you up and make your heart beat for me too~?”

Ryan freezes, breathes as quietly as he can. He frowns as Dallon starts singing.

“Valentine~, would you be mine?~”

He takes one step up the stairs.

“If the circumstances would align~”

Two more steps, he’s dragging his feet.

“‘cause I’ll be waiting on you til the sky turns black.”

Silence for a couple beats.

Then a whispered: “Give me a heart attack.”

He’s at the top of the stairs, Ryan can hear his every move, he’s so close, he’s so close, he’s so close.

“Valentine.”

Dallon checks the bedroom, Ryan is steadfast, knife clutched to chest.

“Ryan, come out come out wherever you are!”

Dallon’s in the bathroom, pulls back the shower curtain puts it back.

“Not there? Okay.”

Ryan hears him sigh. The sigh when someone was slightly annoying him like people stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. His footsteps approach.

“Ryan?” Dallon asks, his voice normal, coming to a standstill outside the door. Ryan held his breath for all he was worth. 

“Something weird is going on, okay I think there’s a gas leak. If you can hear me I need you to breathe with me now, okay? Close your eyes and breathe, everything will go back to normal in no time, believe me baby, please.”

He wants to. It sounds crazy but there is nothing he wants more in this moment than for this to be a nightmare. That he would wake up in Dallon’s arms and be lulled back to sleep again with his sweet voice.

“Ryan?” Dallon stepped into the room.

‘Fuck it,’ was the only thing Ryan thought as he pushed against the door with all his might. Dallon connected with the wall and went down as Ryan confronted him, knife at the ready. Dallon was just lying there staring at him like a wounded animal before wincing and feeling the back of his head, his hand was clean, both hands were clean. But his hand comes back with blood on it.

“Why would you do that?” Dallon asks, sounding genuinely hurt. He’s ignoring the knife.

Ryan doesn’t know how to answer. Dallon’s eyes well up.

“What the hell, Ryan?” He slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position, Ryan keeping the knife trained on him.

“Stop- stop moving,” Ryan barks and Dallon frowns.

“Or you’re going to do what, hit me with another door? Jeez, I might need stitches.”

“Guess we’re going to have to call 911 then,” Ryan says and Dallon nods.

“Yeah, y’think?!”

What? Ryan gets the worst pit of doubt in his stomach. He questions everything.

This is Dallon.  
This is Dallon.  
This is Da-

His legs fly from underneath him, stunning him for a second, he kicks Dallon away whilst barely keeping hold of the knife and scrambles backwards to the corner.

This is Dallon.

His boyfriend stands up in front of him. Grin. Piercing eyes. Whilst Ryan is pathetically cowering on the floor in the corner wielding a small knife.

Ryan froze, knife shaking in outstretched arms. “Don’t fucking move.”

His voice wobbles.

Dallon pouts.

“Awww, is little Ryan scared? How cute! You want a hug, baby? Want me to kiss away the fear?”

Dallon stands up. Ryan rises on wobbly legs.

“Come on, give me the knife. Let’s go to bed it’s getting late,” Dallon extends his hand towards Ryan who vehemently shakes his head. Dallon rolls his eyes.

“Come on! Let me give you a hug at least, you’re shaking.” Dallon steps forward and Ryan froze, still wielding the knife. Dallon takes another step, an inch away from the knife. Involuntary tears spill from Ryan’s eyes as Dallon steps forward again, pushing the knife back with his stomach. Why isn’t Ryan stabbing him? He’s so close, this could all be over. Dallon steps forward again and slowly cups Ryan’s face, smiling.

“There we go, baby, it’s okay!” He wipes Ryan’s tears with his thumb as he puts his hand over Ryan’s on the knife handle. “Do you really want to hurt me?”

Ryan shakes his head.

“Because I can help you right now,” he squeezes Ryan’s hand. “It won’t take much effort for it to go into my stomach, is that what will make you happy?”

Ryan shakes his head faster, a fresh set of tears spill down his cheeks making Dallon blurry.

“That’s what I thought hm, come here then,” Dallon pulls the knife to the side and steps forward to embrace Ryan. His scent had changed, these were different arms.

“Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again,” Dallon starts singing, Ryan stares into his shoulder. He gasps when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach.

“Your photogenically dressed, the conversation begins,” it’s the knife. He’s going to die. 

It gets pushed deeper as he starts to struggle. Dallon holds him against the wall tighter, pushing his body against the handle, shushing him.

“Oh God, oh what did I say let me start over again,” Dallon holds down his hands and kisses him. Ryan coughs up blood. Dallon pulls away and grins, blood spilling down his chin. “God, you’re as beautiful as the day I first met you. Picked you out of that crowd with your flustered cheeks and nervous stammering. I knew you were going to be mine from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Ryan’s eyes roll back.

“Shush, baby, I’m here now, I’ve got you,” Dallon pulls the knife out and drops it to the ground, rocking him in his arms as their shirts get sticky. “I love you, Ryan. You don’t have to say it back though, I know you think it.”

Dallon’s voice gets muffled. Vision is almost gone. 

The last thing he feels is Dallon’s embrace and the blood leaving him. Fs in the chat boys.


End file.
